Shiny Armor
by TheNexusDragon
Summary: PWP One shot brought on by a comment that Isabela makes about Sebastian's armor.


One shot brought about by a comment that Isabel a made and just had to be written.

Dragon age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

><p>The adventurers which included Hawke, Fenris, Isabela and Sebastian had been working their way around Hightown for most of the evening. The days had gotten longer and the daylight allowed the merchants to stay out longer. That had allowed them the chance to see if any of the merchants had any news from outside the city. Hawke had learned a few pieces of information that might lead to jobs while picking up some useful items along with some not so useful trinkets and she had found a new book about the Hero of Ferelden. She had even been able to buy a book for Fenris as a surprise while he had been distracted by Isabela.<p>

It had been a really nice day; Hawke had her hand wrapped around Fenris' arm as they walked. She enjoyed the quiet as they meandered through the city that with each day was becoming her home.

Presently they were walking toward the Chantry which stuck up in the skyline of the city. She had some people to meet with there and thought that they could walk Sebastian home.

Isabela had been pushing his buttons most of the day and Hawke felt bad for him some times, but he could have tried to stop her if he had wanted to. Most of her comments so far made him blush, which was adorable but Hawke would not trade her dear Fenris for anything.

For the most part Hawke's relationship with the elf had been questioned by most of their companions except for Isabela who had made a joke about it. Anders had even gone so far as to warn her that Fenris was dangerous.

"You have been watching me all day. It's getting a little... Distracting," Sebastian said watching Isabela carefully.

"Oh it is nothing just that Merrill's right," the pirate said coyly.

"What is the little blood mage right about?" Fenris asked curiously even though he despised the mage elf.

"She just was commenting the other day that Sebastian's armor is so very shiny," she said with a wink to the prince. "I can see myself in it. Look! Shit. Oh, shit. Is that a wrinkle? Is that a wrinkle between my brows?"

"Um. I don't see—" Sebastian said making the mistake of looking down at Isabela who was bent close to his chest armor her ample bosom on display in front of the archer. He quickly diverted his eyes and swallowed visibly uncomfortable with the situation.

Isabela held his hips saying, "Hold still!"

For the first time that day, Isabela did not seem to notice the effect she was having on the archer. She was far too concerned with her looks but the effect was obvious to Hawke and Fenris. The pair shared a look and Hawke had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Is-Isabela," Sebastian croaked out, blinking rapidly trying to ignore the fact that at this angle he could see down the pirate's shirt and her face, in particular her mouth was right over his manhood. He had spent such a long time trying to control his desires and the infuriating woman did not even realize what she was doing to him. "Isabela, please," his voice was nearly a moan. He looked around trying to find Hawke or Fenris for help but they seemed to have left the pair of rogues standing there, awkwardly. "Isabela, Hawke has gone," he said reaching for her shoulders. He hoped to push her back or force her to stand; however, his last comment seemed to actually reach the pirate's ears.

Isabela looked up at the uncomfortable prince. Looking back down she was suddenly aware of the position they had been in. A feral grin spread across her lips as she had an idea. Slowly she straightened making sure that she had Sebastian's attention. She kept her hands at his hips and noticed that he did not remove his hands from her shoulders.

Sebastian could not help but lick his lips as the woman's bosom brushed against his armor. His member twitched without his consent at the sight before him. He tried to keep his self control tight in hand by reciting the Chant of Light in his head but he only made it a few lines before Isabela made her next move.

The pirate pushed herself against the rogue causing him to step back she continued this move for a couple of steps and they were in a side ally before he had time to react. She shoved him against the far wall so that the shadows of the ally hid them from any eyes on the street. Quickly before he could gather his wits she had his Andraste buckle and front of his breeches open. She was just about to plunge her hand into his pants when his swift hand grasped her wrist.

"Isabela," Sebastian whispered, "do not do this."

Isabela leaned in close to his cheek, letting her tongue stroke up the lobe of his ear. She whispered, "Are you sure that is what you really want?" Without waiting for a response she kissed down his jaw working down his neck till she reached his armor.

Sebastian knew he should stop her. Part of him wanted to stop her while his body agreed with the other part that wanted to let her do what she will with him as long as he received some amount of pleasure. Pleasure had controlled his actions for so very long when he was younger and now as he was the last of his family he knew he could not continue to act like that.

"Please," Sebastian moaned. He could not say whether he was asking her to continue or to stop.

"Of course my prince," Isabela said lowering to her knees. "You can repent later if you still think this is wrong," she said looking up at the half closed eyes of the prince. She pulled his member out of his breeches. She let out a low growl at the sight of his rock hard manhood. She let her tongue swipe out swirling around the head. She licked up the vein that throbbed wantonly. Dipping her head she took him into her mouth in one motion. Sucking she bobbed her head up and down enjoying the moans she was drawing from the normally controlled man before her. One of her hands reached between his legs and cupped the pair of globes. She squeezed them lightly eliciting a soft growl from the archer who pulled her head off him with strong calloused hands.

Sebastian let all his control go as he grabbed Isabela by her upper arms pulling her up his body. He was pleased to see that she understood what he wanted and wrapped her legs around his waist. He reached down to slide her small cloths out of the way. However, he was excited to find the pirate was not wearing any. Finding her wet and wanton he plunged into her in one motion. He flipped them so her back was against the wall as he began to thrust, her arms holding his shoulders for support. His need was wild from all the years of control and he feared that this would not last as long as he wished.

Silently he decided that if he was breaking his vows, he at least wanted her to feel the pleasure as much as he did. Shifting slightly to hold her with one arm he brought the other hand to his lips. Licking his thumb and fore finger he reached between them finding her nub. He ran his thumb across the sensitive nerve causing Isabela to moan with the surprised action. Pinching her bud softly then stroking up and down the flesh that covered the bud. He created a rhythm in time with his thrusts that had her arching off the wall moaning with each sharp thrust. He had forgotten how good this felt and found himself at the precipice far too soon. He increased his ministrations on her till she threw back her head in a silent scream of completion. Her warm flesh gripped him tightly and with one last thrust he spilled himself within her. Her muscles milking him of every drop causing the shuddering to continue till he was ready to collapse.

Before his strength gave out, Sebastian pulled out of the warmth that held him and lowered Isabela to the ground. She still leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. He tucked himself back in his breeches and buckled his belt.

Sebastian went to the far wall and braced his arms against it with his head down. He was ashamed at himself for giving in to his desires, but he found he did not regret the pleasure that he had just received. She had been right, he would go repent and only by the Makers will would he be judged for his moment of weakness.

Isabela was straightening her clothes when a loud shout made her head pop up.

"Oh by the Maker! Blasted Isabela what did you do?" Hawke shouted. "You have been harassing Sebastian all day and now you do this." The little rogue's arms flailing wildly in her anger.

Before Isabela could respond Sebastian spoke softly his head still down turned, "Hawke it is not… it … it was as much my doing." He knew he sounded flustered but he was not going to allow Isabela to take the blame for his actions. "I need to go, may the Maker forgive me for my actions."

Isabela wore a cheeky grin as she watched the prince walk out of the ally, "That boy does have some talents. I could-"

"I do not want to hear about it!" Hawke interrupted furious. "We go and talk to a contact for a few moments and you do something like this. I just cannot believe it."

"What can I say Hawke?" Isabela bit her lip looking more coyly than abashed. "Like I have said before, I always get what I want," she said with a wink swinging her hips as she walked from the ally.


End file.
